Toys R Us Rendevous
by cloe17
Summary: All the different ways that Blaine and Kurt could have met in Toys R Us. including kid!klaine, singlefather!klaine and many more :D
1. Love in the girls aisle

Blaine Anderson is 5 years old and is currently overcome with happiness. Shopping with his parents is usually mind numbingly dull but this is Christmas shopping in Toys 'R Us. Blaine stared in wonder at the rows and rows of boys toys, his little hands gingerly picking up boxes of toy cars. A plan formed in Blaine's head.

'Mummy, can i look around on my owny? Want to find thins to tell Santa' Blaine said, schooling his face into an innocent expression.

'Of course Blainey boy , stay close and meet me in this aisle and be quick!' Blaine's mother said, kissing his curly head. Blaine scampered off as fast as his little feet would carry him. Checking his mum was out of sight he made a bee line for the girls isle. He was surprised to see another boy in the girls isle. Blaine had never seen a boy who was so beautiful. Blaine walked over to him and quietly said hi, not wanting to startle him.

'I like your bowtie, I have one too!' Blaine said brightly, the other boys eyes widening in shock.

'Thank you. I like yours too.' The boy said melodically.

'Oh that's a lovely tea set you're looking at! So pretty' Blaine said sincerly.

'Other boys don't normally like tea sets' the pretty boy said suspiciously.

'Well I do! We should have a tea party sometime.' Blaine said, bouncing up and down. The boy smiled shyly. 'What is your name?' he asked.

'Blaine nice to meet you what's your name?' Blaine asked holding his hand out for a handshake.

'Kurt and the pleasure is mine.'

Kurt said, shaking Blaine's hand. Suddenly a worried Mrs Anderson stormed into the aisle.

'Blainey! I told you not to be too long! Why are you in the girls isle?' Mrs Anderson asked, worry etched on her face.

'I like pretty things too Mummy, like my best friend Kurt' Blaine said proudly. Mrs Anderson took his hand and tried to drag him from the aisle.

'Let me say goodbye!' Blaine protested. He ran to Kurt and hugged him tightly.

'goodbye kurtie' Blaine said, voice breaking.

'I'll never say goodbye to you' Kurt whispered.

25 years later and Kurt and Blaine were back in Toys R Us but this time they were not alone. Blaine walked in embracing the warmth and the cheery atmosphere. He was holding Kurts hand in the left and his son Marty's hand in his right. Kurt was carrying their baby daughter and smiling warmly.

'Can I go to boy and girl aisles Daddies?' Marty asked cautiously.

'Of course you can honey!' Kurt said surprised.

'I have best daddies in the world!' Marty proclaimed dragging his parents to the boys aisle. Blaine caught Kurt's eye and winked.

'Déjàvu?' Blaine asked.

'Of course' Kurt smiled, kissing his husband lightly.

'Thank god you were a confident child' Kurt laughed, glad he had kept the promise he made 25 years ago to his soul mate in the girls' isle.

* * *

**A/N: hey! this came to me seeing loads of kids on the bus home :P i quite like it but let me know what YOU think :D those of you who read my other stories i am still going to carry them on especially Online Connections love you all and omg TWISTED WAS AWESOME **


	2. Children plotting

Elizabeth Hummel is 8 years old and is currently holding her Papa's hand in Toys R Us. She is in the music section, begging her Papa to get her a piano.

'I want to be in Glee club just like you were!' Lizzie argued, blue eyes glinting with determination.

'You have to wait for High School for that sweetie.' Kurt said, shaking his head in amusement.

Lizzie opened her mouth to retort but stopped as she saw a boy around her age, staring in awe at some toy guitars.

'Can I go talk to that boy Papa?' Lizzie asked, her face the picture of innocence.

'Ok but no funny business' Kurt said in fake seriousness.

'I'm 8 Papa of course there wont be' Lizzie said indignantly as she skipped over to the boy.

'Why hello there, you like music like me.' Lizzie said in a posh voice.

The curly haired boy looked at her alarmed. 'Yes, my daddy is a Musician.' Everett said shyly, pointing to the man looking at the toy drums.

'Really! My Papa is a Singer! What does your Mummy do?' Lizzie asked ecstatic.

'I had another Daddy but he left' Everett said sadly, looking at the floor.

'Me too!' Lizzie said shocked. She moved closer to Everett and whispered:

'We should make our Daddies get married so we could both have two Daddies!'

Everett gasped and smiled: 'That's the best idea ever! But how?'

'Follow my lead' Lizzie said.

'Papa! Come and meet my new friend' Lizzie called to Kurt.

Everett caught on pretty quickly and called for his Dad too.

'I see you've made a new friend Everett' Blaine said fondly, ruffling Everett's hair.

'Yes I have, maybe you can make a new friend too Daddy' Everett said shyly.

Blaine blushed and held out his hand. 'My name's Blaine'

Kurt blushed too and shook his hand 'Kurt.'

'Blaine is pretty isn't he papa?' Lizzie asked mischievously.

Both men avoided eye contact and laughed nervously.

'Yes sweetie but we don't say that the people do we.' Kurt said reprimanded.

'You do if you want to be their boyfriend though.' Lizzie added.

'Please be boyfriends' Everett said quietly.

Kurt and Blaine looked between their two children and then looked at each other.

'Well one coffee wouldn't hurt.' Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck.

'I guess not. Here is my number, maybe we could have a play date one time.' Kurt said, handing Blaine his business card.

'Yes! I'm going to get a brother!' Lizzie cried, sweeping Everett into a monumental hug.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, secretly hoping for the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: hey! thanks for the reviews etc so far :D i have few more ideas for one shots for this. im not sure about this chapter so let me know if its ok :/ love to you all xxx  
**


	3. Chatty Cooper

Blaine's little brother Cooper was twelve years younger than him. So the task of taking four year old Cooper to Toys R' Us fell to a glum Blaine.

'I wanna look at the cars and the robots and the laser guns and the whole shop!' Cooper said, running into the store.

'Wait for me!' Blaine groaned, energy feeling drained already.

They were in there for an hour when Blaine's patience fully ran out.

'Just choose one present you want for Christmas it's not rocket science!' Blaine shouted.

'You're the worse brother in the world!' Cooper sulked, trying to make a run for it but Blaine grabbed his arm.

'Fine, I'm sorry. Is there any idea what you would like?' Blaine said, taking several deep breathes.

'I want a Pikachu outfit' Cooper said.

'Don't they have one here?' Blaine asked.

'No I've looked everywhere.' Cooper said, sounding close to tears.

'Ok, well let's go ask an employee' Blaine said, ruffling Cooper's hair.

'Don't worry Coop, big brother Blaine to the rescue!' Blaine said picking Cooper up and spinning him around.

Both laughing, Blaine put Cooper down and held his hand as they walked towards the help desk.

Blaine stifled a gasp as he saw the angelic boy serving the help desk. His hair was impeccable, his lips kissable and his eyes luminous.

The boy smiled as he took in the customers.

'What can I do for you today?' the boy asked, his melodic voice ringing above the chaos of the shop.

'I wanna a Pikachu outfit!' Cooper chirped up.

'Oh I used to love dressing up with I was your age!' Kurt said wistfully.

'Me too' Blaine squeaked.

Kurt smiled at the blush that graced Blaine's face.

'Let me check the catalogue for you' Kurt said to Cooper and started to search the computer database.

'Why are you nervous Blainey?' Cooper asked loudly.

'I'm not nervous!' Blaine said, trying to give Cooper a warning look.

'Then why are you all fidgety then?' Cooper asked, perplexed.

'I am not!' Blaine said indigently.

'Is it because you think that boy is your prince? Like when we played Disney princes and knights?' Cooper asked, causing Kurt to look at Blaine in shock.

'Cooper! You can't just say things like that in public!' Blaine said, mortified.

'It's ok, I'm looking for a prince too.' Kurt said, blushing.

'Really?' Blaine said, stunned.

Kurt nodded and Cooper began to jump up and down.

'Yay you can live happily ever after!' Cooper exclaimed.

'Well if your brother gives me his number we can' Kurt said smiling.

In a trance, Blaine put his number in Kurt's phone. Cooper left that day with a Pikachu costume and Blaine left with his soulmates number.

Ten years later, during his best man speech Cooper would say: 'I knew then that they were what my Bro would call 'Endgame' '.

* * *

**A/N: hope you like this one :) happy christmas guys if i don't post before then and im 21 in 5 days ahhhhhhhh :D xx  
**


End file.
